Reflexiones de un superviviente
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: The Lost Canvas. La Guerra Santa ha llegado a su fin. Casi todos mis compañeros han caído en sus respectivas batallas. Estas son mis reflexiones acerca de lo ocurrido en la guerra y mis pensamientos acerca del futuro.


**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

La Guerra Santa ha llegado a su fin. Casi todos mis compañeros han caído en sus respectivas batallas, pero yo sigo en este mundo, cumpliendo la misión que la diosa Atenea me encomendó antes de su partida. Según pasan los días no puedo evitar preguntarme si debería sentirme afortunado por haber sobrevivido donde tantos han caído. No puedo evitar sentir que debería haberme ido con ellos. No puedo evitar creer que ya he cumplido mi papel en el mundo.

Albafica de Piscis fue el primero en dejarnos. Se podría decir que fue la primera baja entre los caballeros de armadura dorada. Luchó contra Minos de Grifo demostrando una gran fuerza de voluntad y no se rindió cuando se le presentó la oportunidad. Al contrario, su orgullo le hizo volver a la batalla antes de ser reemplazado por otro caballero de oro que estaba listo para tomar el relevo. Venció a costa de su sangre, a costa de su vida. Pero sus últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos fueron de pura paz. Él sabía que iría a un lugar donde no el veneno de sus venas no dictaría cada uno de sus actos.

Asmita de Virgo le siguió no mucho después. Si bien sus acciones nunca tuvieron mucho sentido cuando él estaba vivo, después de su muerte no fue difícil encajar las piezas del puzle. Sus innumerables días y noches meditando en su templo para almacenar cosmos cobraron sentido una vez se dirigió a Jamir a hacer arder todo lo que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, una misión que sólo él podría llevar a cabo. Una misión que él sabía que tendría que llevar a cabo. Murió conociendo la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre se había hecho. Murió conociendo la verdad que había perseguido durante toda su vida. Murió sabiendo qué significa ser humano.

Aldebarán de Tauro fue el siguiente. Nos dejó poco después de haber salido victorioso de una gran batalla. Nos dejó cuando nadie lo esperaba. Nos dejó protegiéndonos mientras nosotros no éramos conscientes de su lucha. Nos dejó y, aunque sus discípulos estaban allí con él, ellos nunca pudieron decirle adiós. Nos dejó sabiendo que les daría una oportunidad valiosa para seguir con vida. Ahora el joven Teneo, su discípulo, entrena para llevar su vieja armadura de Tauro. Seguro que, donde quiera que esté, Aldebarán está orgulloso de él.

Manigoldo de Cáncer no se fue solo. Se fue con su maestro, tras una última lucha en la que aprendió la lección más valiosa de su vida. Aprendió el verdadero valor de las vidas humanas por las que cada uno de nosotros, los caballeros de Atenea, independientemente de nuestro rango, luchamos cada día. Se fue con una sonrisa al otro mundo tras lograr una hazaña por la que siempre será recordado.

El Cid de Capricornio fue el quinto en morir. Luchó hasta el final con lo que muchos considerarían que era un arma rota e inútil. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Perfeccionó su técnica y logró convertirse en Excalibur, la espada legendaria que siempre había soñado tener. Derrotó a sus cuatro enemigos con la ayuda indispensable de nuestra señora Atenea y su amigo Sísifo de Sagitario. No vivió para volver a usar el arma que tanto se esforzó por obtener, pero eso ya no pareció importarle. Había cumplido su sueño.

Kardia de Escorpio y Degel de Acuario fueron los siguientes. Murieron en una misión en Bluegard, lejos del Santuario. No se sabe exactamente qué fue de Kardia, pero siento que cayó en una batalla que le hizo arder con la pasión inagotable de Antares. Él siempre supo que su vida sería corta y su deseo era morir luchando contra alguien que resultara ser un verdadero desafío. Y lo fue. Degel le siguió inmediatamente después, dando su vida por proteger al mundo de la ira del temible dios Poseidón. Congeló Bluegard con él dentro de la ciudad y se convirtió en su eterno protector, dando a su amigo de la infancia una oportunidad para salir con vida del lugar.

Sísifo de Sagitario fue el siguiente. Libró una batalla agónica en la que acabó ciego y con los nervios insensibles, pero con vida. Luego demostró el poder de su fe sincera en la diosa Atenea y nos dio la oportunidad de seguir nuestro camino a costa de su corazón. Pero seguía con vida. Usó sus últimas fuerzas en realizar la Exclamación de Atenea, esta vez perdiendo la vida en el proceso. Se fue sintiendo que había cumplido su promesa y su deber de proteger a Sasha, a Atenea.

Regulus de Leo cayó después. Solo puedo conjeturar qué pasó en su batalla ya que no hubo testigos de ningún tipo. Lo que sé seguro es que ahora está con Ilias de Leo, su padre, que siempre le hizo compañía desde el viento aunque el pequeño nunca fue realmente consciente de ello.

Aspros y Deuteros de Géminis también murieron. No sé cómo, pero Deuteros luchó contra su hermano para poder ganarse una identidad propia. Aspros luchó después contra Kairos y murió por segunda vez tras redimirse ante los ojos de nuestra diosa.

Tenma de Pegaso, Alone y la diosa Atenea desaparecieron tras su lucha con Hades. No se sabe nada de ellos.

¿Que quiénes quedamos? Quedamos solo dos caballeros de oro con pesadas cargas a nuestras espaldas. El resto, como ya he dicho, disfrutan del descanso y la paz que obtuvieron tras sus muertes. Debo decir que, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, les envidio.

Hablaré un poco de los dos que hemos sobrevivido a costa de nuestro merecido descanso.

Dohko de Libra tiene la misión de vigilar el cielo durante más de doscientos años a la espera de que llegue la siguiente Guerra Santa. Yo, Shion de Aries, tengo la misión de reconstruir el Santuario y prepararnos para la próxima Guerra Santa.

Lo que me pregunto realmente es lo siguiente:

¿Es esto realmente una misión o es una condena para nosotros por seguir con vida?

¿Realmente quiero vivir para ver otra Guerra Santa?


End file.
